JAR: Jimmy's death
by Lizsername
Summary: What has happen to Johnny after Jimmy's death? What does he choose between two choices: Life with whatsername, Will, Tunny, Extard Girl, Heather and Miguel, the rock and roll boyfriend or death: With Jimmy? Songfic to J.A.R. by Green Day


J.A.R: Jimmy's death

**A/N: Hey guys update on my American Idiot fics. New chapter of my crossover came out which is Gleek Journal: Liz. Another fic I'm working on is a couple both based off Halloween. One is the cast going into a haunted house; another is a Halloween party for the cast. Both of those based off real life things. Dearly Beloved will be updated soon. **

**For now, enjoy this fic about Jimmy/Johnny.**

_My friend drove off the other day_

_Now he's gone_

"_Jimmy died today!" He sung, "He blew his brains into the bay. In the state of mine, it's my own private suicide!" _

_I saw him put the gun against his head. It killed me. Jimmy can't die yet…We haven't done everything. "JIMMY! JIMMY PLEASE!" The shot rang. It's a sound that will never leave my ears. "Well, nobody cares…"_

That's a lie. Somebody cared…

_And all they say_

_Is you gotta live cause life goes on_

It's hard seeing Jimmy gone. Everyone asks me why I'm so depressed lately. Whatsername has been worried. Will and Tunny…They are just being the great friends they are. Extraordinary girl and Heather have also been on the caring side. So has Heather's new boyfriend, Rock and Roll Miguel **(A/N: There's no real name for him but Miguel does play the part. Oh, and let's say Whatsername/Johnny didn't break up)**

It was hard to talk to anyone about it though. No one understands how much I loved Jimmy. Not liked….loved….Like more then I do with Whatsername. But life must go on…Like she has been saying….

_But now I see I'm mortal too_

_And I can't live my life like you_

_Gotta live it up while life goes on_

I would never commit suicide. The thoughts have run through my head. Along with the thoughts of Jimmy; those sweet kisses he used to give me, the fake rape he did to me, the cuddling in the winter…..I miss everything about him.

_And I think it's alright_

_That I do what I like_

_Cause that's the way I wanna live_

There were things to live for. To perform, to make a loving family with Whatsername; that's something Jimmy could never find. Did he remember I was still here? Before that gun rang through the whole town….Before Theo, a city teen, caught him….Before I dropped to my knees back at home crying…

_It's how I give_

_And I'm still giving_

_And now I wonder bout my friend_

_And if he gave all he could give_

Jimmy was more then a friend. Every time I had a bad day, we would talk. Every time I felt upset, he would shoot me up. We would be high together, drunken together and be in bed together. It was everything I could dream in a real friend. If only I didn't tell him I'm bi; then, that I love Whatsername…

_Cause he lived his life like I live mine  
if you could see inside my head  
then you would start to understand  
the things I value in my heart_

I loved Jimmy more then anything. It was as if someone gave Jimmy to me for a reason. He took his life too soon. My dearly….I still hear that ring shot.

_And I think it's alright_

_That I do what I like_

_Cause that's the way I wanna live_

_It's how I give_

_And I'm still giving_

_You know that_

_I know that_

_You're watching me_

Jimmy is the air I breathe now. Jimmy is the wind across my shoulder. Jimmy is the leaf on my shoulder when fall comes. Jimmy is the snow on my nose that melts. Jimmy is the flower in my hand that dies. Jimmy is the water across my skin that burns in the sun. Jimmy is everything and my heart is still breaking.

_And I think it's alright_

_That I do what I like_

_Cause that's the way I wanna live_

_It's how I give_

_And I'm still giving_

Suicide could be my only choice though. It could be another way to forget Jimmy. To see him one more time….it kills me….

_Gotta make a plan_

_Gotta do what's right_

_Can't run around in circles_

_If ya wanna build a life_

Can't build a life though. What about him? What about the one I love? He's gone…I ran my fingers across my pocket knife. It can't be that hard can't it? Jimmy did it…But I did. No one was there to hear my scream. The pain was gone fast. I would finally see Jimmy….All I cared about….

_But I don't wanna make a plan_

_For a day far away_

_While I'm young and while I'm able_

_All I wanna do is..._

**A/N: So I actually got this quick idea from a podcast. IT was talking about the ending of the song how it's about how quickly Jason (the guy this song is about) lost his life so quickly. The ending I came up with now. Hope you guys like. Review? **


End file.
